


When Did We Become Bureaucrats?

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Dispatches From The Time Bureau [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bureaucracy, F/F, Humor, Time Bureau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Government funding requires paperwork. In triplicate.





	When Did We Become Bureaucrats?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my irritation over having to do performance evaluations at work. Unbeta'd so errors are my own.

Ava glanced at her buzzing phone and smiled to see Sara’s picture displayed. “Sara! Did you make up your mind about dinner tonight?”

_ “Even if I had, Gideon won’t let me go! She says we can’t leave the time stream because I haven’t done performance evaluations? What the hell is this?” _

Ava chuckled, looking at the stack of evaluations she was working on.

_ “It’s not funny, Ava!” _

“It kind of is,” Ava countered. “Hank must have gotten an inhibitor programmed into the last software update we sent for Gideon. He’s pretty hot on getting this paperwork done. It’s just the price we have to pay so he’ll keep us funded.”

_ “So according to this form Gideon is showing me, I have to… set goals for my team? And then talk about how they can do their jobs better?” _

“Considering your team, the bar doesn’t have to be set too high!”

_ “Ava!” _

“All right, sorry. Cheap shot. But maybe you can say you’ll tell Rory to find new ways to use Brigid’s journal to find Fugitives, and that you’ll have Zari work on making the jump ship more fuel efficient. You get the idea. Stuff like that will make Hank happy. And if he’s happy, we keep getting paid.”

Sara let out a heavy sigh. Ava chuckled again and said, “I know. It’s a pain in the ass. I’ve got 50 to do myself. And all in triplicate.”

_ “When did we become bureaucrats?” _

“When Rip left us in charge! Listen, get it done and I will make it worth your while.”

_ “Oooh, I like the sound of that,”   _ Sara purred.

“I’m glad, because here’s the bad news. Once we finish this, we have to do it all over again in three months.”

Sara’s response to that was definitely _not_ a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also irritated that I have to do those evaluations quarterly.


End file.
